Richard's Alien Adventures Ep 6: Big Hero 6
by hero101
Summary: Richard explores a New World of a Different San Francisco where everything is almost like Tokyo, Japan. From there where Richard meets one of the Members of Big Hero 6.


Richard's Alien Adventures (S1 Ep 4)

* * *

6-13-2019

San Fransokyo, 2025. Big Hero 6 Worlds.

It was suppose to be San Francisco. But in this world, Japan won the War with America as the US gives up California to the Japanese Empire in 1945. Things changed after a few years. San Fransokyo is now the most technological city of California.

The Story of Big Hero 6 started with a young kid name Hiro Hamada who lives with his Aunt Kass and brother Tadashi. Hiro sometimes goes to bot fighting. He invented a combat robot name Megabot that separates and connect. Then things change when Tadashi shows Hiro a high tech school for nerds.

Hiro then made Micro Bots to win Mr. Callahan's attention. Soon a Fire happen and Hiro's Brother dies. Before that, Tadashi made a Medical Robot named: Baymax with Super Strength of 1000 lbs and green a smart chip with a thousand medical programs.

Hiro uses Baymax to catch a Super Villain who is using his Micro Bots. Then Hiro gets help from his Nerd Friends: Go Go, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred. They became superheroes to find the bad guy.

Hiro finds out of the Villain name Callahan as he forced Baymax to kill him, but failed by their teammates. Hiro overcomes his anger of Tadashi's death as Big Hero 6 stops Callahan and saving his Daughter. But Baymax is lost to a different Dimension.

A Day Later. Hiro goes to the Tech School and when unpacking reveals Baymax's Chip and a few side tracks along the way. Baymax comes back as the 2nd model. So they decided to be both Heroes and Normal Kids with a Lot of Villains and Bad Guys.

For this Story. This is about a 13 year old boy who wears the most powerful watch called the Omnitrix for good along with his friends or family: Grandpa Longneck, Susan and Mary Test, and Mangle from Zuna 1/(Robozuna).

So Now the Story begins when Richard asked Susan and Mary to go to another world.

On the sidewalks of the City. A Kid with a white and black shirt, (Ben 10 Original Classic), Olive green cargo shorts, and black and white shoes. On his wrist is the Omnitrix. Just to remind you, It's Black with white lines.

Richard: "Where did I end up now?". The Richard walks towards a news paper a guy threw away. He picks it up and reads. "Band of Superheroes saves the bank from electrified sisters – San Fransokyo news. March 8th, 2026.

Richard puts the news paper in the recycling basket. "Well. I'm not the only super hero now". Then soon. A Bunch of Heroes and a big red and purple robot fights a military drone. A Guy got swatted to the ground. "Hiro, We're not making a dent in this tank" said Wasabi.

A Woman in black and yellow armor rolls out and flings a disc at it and the disc bounds, Go-Go: "Not even a little bit". Hiro: "That's a Newly advance power tank. Even Baymax can't penetrates the Tank's armor". "So how do we beat it?" said Fred as he jumps to the Action.

Richard shook his head with a smirk. Then Richard lifts his left arm and pops the Omnitrix open and selecting the right alien, "I think a little Upgrade can help with that" said Richard as he pushes down and green flashes sparks out without anyone noticing.

Soon. Richard transforms into Upgrade. A Galvanic Mechamorph.

Upgrade cross his fingers and stretches. "Alright. Let's get this started" said Upgrade as he walks to the tank. Baymax then sees the New Guy coming into view.

The rest of the team sees it too, "Friend or Foe?" said Go-Go. Hiro scans the black blob creature and shows nothing, "I can't get a reading on this guy. It's like that thing's not there". Upgrade puts himself into the treads of the tank and got squashed.

But unfortunately for the Robot as it's treads is getting covered in black and green line goo as Upgrade began to cover to entire tank. Hiro is at awe, "This thing is merging with the tank at ease. A Wonderful Machine".

Then the Tank starts to fall apart and turning to pieces until it was junk and a neat pile of junk. The Mechamorph leaves the junk and back to the Body form. Baymax is scanning on the Creature and then zeroes in on the Badge on it's chest as it shows unusual readings even Hiro or the others AR scanners can't read.

Baymax locks on the Signal until later as he has other things to do by helping his teammates. Upgrade leaves the scene as the Omnitrix Badge then starts to slow beep for a time out and soon it turn Upgrade back to Richard. "A job well done, indeed" He said as Richard walks off.

Back at Hiro's Garage. The News reads: Big Hero 6 defeats Battle Tank with a help of a new tech hero. Go-Go: "Not Cool". Fred: "Yeah. Who said about involving that?", Wasabi: "Well, He did helped Us took down the Battle Tank".

"When it comes back, We'll be ready" said Hiro as he turns off the Holo-Computer. Baymax for somehow did not tell the others about the strange readings. Catching the Creature would be bad for trapping it is like trapping an animal. So Baymax kept it to himself.

In the streets of the city at night time. Richard is trying to get some cash. So he thinks of help wanted jobs. Then he sees a ATM. Richard looks to the watch, "Well I'll use Upgrade one more time for now" Richard said as he pops the Cylinder.

Hiro's Room. Baymax starts to wake up and inflate when He detects the same reading from before. Baymax walks to the window and to his eyes or Hyper Spectral Cameras. Can see the Hologram of the Omnitrix Logo.

Baymax then goes downstairs to the garage without waking Hiro or Aunt Cass. Baymax suits up in his Armor because of the New Hero Suit changer. So Baymax changed to his 2.0 Armor and walks off. He knows that flying out will wake the entire neighborhood.

So Richard turned to Upgrade again as he use he tech ability to spit out $500.00. All 1s, 5s, and 20s. The Upgrade comes out as it did took a while for the cash to come out as the Omnitrix times out again and Richard reverts back to normal, "A Little hacking can't hurt anyone" said Richard as he puts the money that he needs in his wallet and walks out.

Baymax finally got to the last place where the readings was taken and scans the area. Then he detects a human signature that was heading on the left side of Baymax. So he got the scent as Baymax flies off after him.

Richard was passing an alleyway as a group of thugs are holding a kid to a wall. "You made Yama anger. No one crosses with Yama!". Kid: "Please I just trying to make some money". Yama: "Well people get the dough when you mess with Me".

Richard shook his and activates the Omnitrix. "Some criminals just never learns do they". Baymax detects and locates the reading and flies to it.

"So your prayers, Boy" said Yama as he is about to hit the kid. Roar! The Yama and 2 of his thugs stop and listen. Thug 1: "You heard that right?". Then out of nowhere a Big Orange Animal jumps on Yama to the ground and releasing the Kid as he runs away.

Wildmutt looks at the Bad Guy in the face and roars, ROAR! The Thugs try to help their boss as they got swiped from the Animal as well and then were thrown to the nearest dumpster and took off. Baymax came out of the shadows where he goes to the dumpster and looks at the dizzy bad guys.

Then Baymax closes it and walks off after the Animal. Wildmutt crawls to the exit of the ally as soon he was grabbed by the back and pulled in. In the Shadows was a Big Machine as it walks to the light. It was Baymax.

Wildmutt tries to snap at the robot, Then the Omnitrix times out and Richard goes back to normal and the Robot has a hold on his shirt. "Not my best day" said Richard. The the robot lets go as Richard gets up. "Ow. What was that for?!".

The robot raise his hand like a wave, "Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal Healthcare Companion. I was alerted for the need of medical detention when you said: Ow". Richard: "A Robot Nurse?". Baymax opens his armor and his white chest show numbers of 1 to 10 with faces, "On a scale of 1-10. How would you rate your pain?".

Richard: "Well besides grasping on my shirt, 1". "I will scan you now" said Baymax as he scans. "Scan Me?". It was a quick scam, Baymax: "Scan Complete", Richard: "Unbelievable?!", "You have a cut on your right side forehead" said Baymax as Richard feels his head and then sees blood on his fingers.

"Those Guy must have made a lucky swing on me" said Richard. "I will use a Anti-Bacterial Spray" said Baymax as he points to the head. Richard stops him, "Whoa?! Whoa?! Whoa? What's in that thing?", "The Ingredient of the spray is Vitim C". "Too Bad. I'm allergic to it" said Richard making a joke. "You are not allergic to Vitim C. But you are allergic to: Dust Mites".

Richard smirk, "Smart Robot" he said as Richard allows Baymax to tend his head. After that's done he looks around Baymax's body. First to the inner body which is almost like rubber. "Vile?", Baymax: "Yes. Makes Me a more huggable type", "Huh?" Richard said as he checks the outer shell.

Richard: "Reinforced Armor", Baymax: "Hiro's Idea to make me a Superhero". "Right?" Richard said as he then looks inside, "Titanium Skeleton?", Baymax: "Carbon Fiber", "Right. Even Lighter" said Richard.

Then the Boy sees a tech that he saw from the Test Lab, "Killer Actuators?! How did you get those?!". Baymax: "My Creator: Tadashi. He finds the parts here and there. I can lift-", "A Thousand Pounds!" said Richard as he's psyched.

Baymax: "I take it that you know your mechanics?". Richard looks up to Baymax, "I have 2 Genius Cousins who taught Me how to use tech like these. Plus knowing tech as well". "And that?" said Baymax as he points at the watch.

Richard stares at it, "Oh, Yeah. This is called the Omnitrix. It can turn Me into different Alien Heroes". Baymax starts to get it now, "Something like this?" He said as he chest shows a picture of a similar alien. Richard: "That's Upgrade. He can merge with any Machines like You for example".

"I haven't told Hiro about this because you might be experimented on" said Baymax. "Where did you get that Idea?" said Richard. Baymax shows a video capture of a Alien Movie where scientists are doing terrible experiments to it.

Richard gets the picture, "(gritting), Okay. Good Point". So Richard gets an Idea, "How about you head home for now and I'll get your attention from my watch, okay?". Baymax agrees as he close his armored chest and flies off.

Through the night. Richard was making a Base of his own in a Old Storage Building. With the cash with him, Richard made a home of it.

At the Morning. There was nothing for the Big Hero 6 to do. Hiro and their Friends finally got their Summer Vacation. Hiro doesn't mind with Baymax charging throughout the Summer.

Baymax is turned off as Aunt Cass out for the Summer too. Then Baymax wakes up and inflates again as he detects the Omnitrix signal. The Robot locks the house first and turn everything off. Then he puts on his Armor and flies off.

Until Hiro and the rest is out. Richard doesn't mind of having him here in his new home here. Richard made a lot of homes hidden throughout the Worlds that he visit.

"WHOOOO-HOOOOOO!". Richard was having fun riding on Baymax throughout the City of San Fransokyo. Richard didn't had this much fun since he ride on Toothless. Richard even taught Baymax some flying moves that Toothless taught him.

Baymax lands on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. "That. Was. Fun." said Richard excited. "Your blood pressure is pumping with excitement". Richard looks at him, "Which means what?". Baymax: "The Treatment is working". Richard has his brows up, "Treatment?". Then Richard feels a movement as Baymax use his left foot to tip over and fall off.

Richard: "AAAH! BAYMAX?!". Baymax opens his wings and boosters as he flies in the nick of time. He did the same thing with Hiro one time. Richard glares at the robot, "You did that on purpose!". "It worked on Hiro before". Richard rolls his eyes, "I'm making you a personality for your hard drive".

So Richard takes Baymax to his home to make some adjustments on the Robot. Richard read a manual of Baymax as he has a program cylinder for a heart and can put in program chips to make him respond to that program. But Richard is going bigger.

First Richard took the Armor off and then place him on a table. He then pulls the program cylinder out and modify it with a chip access in the back of the tube.

Richard programming a Blue Chip with Personality. That way he can act like a real human. Only the chip is place on the back of the cylinder and the front for anymore program chips for him to respond.

With the Blue Personality Chip. Baymax can think and feel like a real human. But the rest of the components like a human will exclude from that. Plus with personality, Baymax might even make a joke or make expressions.

Richard puts back the program cylinder with the blue chip inside so no one can see it. This would be like Baymax's Real Heart. "Baymax?" said Richard. Baymax wakes up, "Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal Healthcare Companion. Hello Richard".

Richard hugs him as Baymax hugs back. Richard steps back as Baymax gets on his feet. Richard: "How do you feel?". Baymax with a Smile, "Never Better. The New Chip made Me feel: Happy". Baymax then opens the program cylinder. "Think you can make some adjustments to my combat chip?" Baymax asked.

This was new. A Robot never asked the Hero to make adjustments to them. Richard only does that,... When Robots with a Mind of their own asked that question. "Okay. Maybe it worked a little too well" said Richard.

Richard took the combat chip and using his phone to bring up kung fu videos from Youtube. Installing is the Kung Fu Styles first: Tiger, Mantis, Crane, Snake, Monkey, Leopard, and the Panda from Po. Next is Wing Chung from Ip Man like 1 vs 10. Ip man vs the General. Ip Man vs 3 Masters.

Richard did everything he could to get a lot of martial arts in the combat chip, including a tutorial of how to use martial arts for good. It took a lot of time as it went to night. "Good Night, Baymax" Richard said as he goes to bed in his room.

Baymax is suppose to go to sleep to charge. But instead Baymax walks to the computer and Richard's phone. Baymax is looking through the internet on both devices as he is downloading or should I say learning to read, write, speak in different languages, history and war.

Baymax also learning about right from wrong when he learns from different heroes of movies. How to act, how to cook, everything like an actual human.

The next morning. Richard walks down the stairs in his blue robe. "Morning Baymax" said Richard as he pass by Baymax cooking breakfast.

(Car Stop Squeal!)

Richard walks backwards as he turns to the robot, "Baymax?!". Baymax waves. "Good Morning, Richard. Hows your sleep?" said Baymax as he cooking eggs.

Richard left frozen of what he's seeing. "Your cooking?". Baymax: "Scramble Eggs with Toast just for You". Baymax places the breakfast on the table. Richard slowly sits down and looks at the eggs and toast. This was well done.

"Okay? Something happen when I was asleep did it?" Richard asked. Baymax sat down for a talk, "Oh it did. That Personality Chip you made for Me worked too well. I'm starting to act like a actual human for once".

"Really?" Richard said raising a brow. "When you were asleep. I stayed up all night as I download everything from the computer and then your phone last" said Baymax.

Richard's jaw was dropped as he heads for the computer with his breakfast to see that a lot of tabs are open and to check the phone that it was almost out of power by 15%. "Okay? That Blue Chip worked after all. Your now act like a real human". Baymax nodded.

News: We interrupt this program for breaking news. A Robot Army is on the loose on at downtown. Stay in you homes and don't come out.

Richard: "(sigh), A Hero's work is never done". Baymax: "This has Yama's handy work written all over it. I would suggest we teach him a lesson". "You can have the Army. I'll put Yama and any other Villains in the Slammer" said Richard has lifts his left arm and activate.

It took a lot faster when Richard went XLR8 to deal half of the Robot Army and Baymax took out his half. Then with one and fast swift sent Yama and the rest of the criminals in jail. Richard got himself a Ice Cream and both Richard and Baymax are at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. The two sit at the sunset and discussing some things.

"Think you can visit?" Baymax asked. Richard: "Baymax. You have a mind of your own. You can go anywhere you want, plus lightin up will ya?". The boy has a point. Baymax now has the power to do anything he please. As long he remembers his friends and family and where home is at.

Baymax: "I'll remember that. Thank you, Richard". Richard grin, "No Problem. But you might need to hide your new talent from Hiro when he comes back". Baymax Richard and Baymax looks to the Sunset as this story comes to a close.

The End.

* * *

**To see more of Richard with his new adventures. Go to Hero101 on Fanfiction.**


End file.
